


What Osgood Wants

by Willowisdarkagain



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, KSAW, Kate Stewart Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowisdarkagain/pseuds/Willowisdarkagain
Summary: Dinners with Osgood don't always go as planned





	What Osgood Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly proud of this story but I think KSAW is a brilliant idea and I wanted to do something. Thanks to my wonderful beta TwoBeatsAtOne!

“Your shoe.”   
“What about it?”  
“It’s untied.” Kate says in the exact moment that Osgood stumbles. She catches her just before her head could impact Wonder Woman on a nearby billboard.  
“Oh thanks.” Osgood blushes not sure if it’s for her clumsiness or Kate’s firm grip on her arm. When Kate lets go she kneels down to tie her red Converse. They had just left the restaurant where they have been having dinner every Friday for the last two years, eleven months and three weeks, aliens allowing. And Kate is walking her home as she always does.  
When Osgood stands up she sees Kate absentmindedly looking at the poster.  
“Did you know that the creator of Wonder Woman was a psychiatrist and invented one of the first lie detectors? Well, some say it was his wife. They had an arrangement with one of his student. The three of them lived in the same house, practiced bondage and he fathered children with both of them. After his death the two women lived together for the rest of their lives.”  
“Bondage?” Kate says the word slowly and grins. She thinks she’s heard everything and done more than most humans. But Osgood always finds a way to surprise her. Of course she’s a genius but Kate knows by now that her leading scientist is way more than that. She’s compassionate and funny, loyal and stubborn. She also looks at Kate with worshipping eyes and smiles freely at her like no one else dares. It makes Kate want to touch her, but she never does.  
“Um… Yes. Is this what piqued your interest in the story?” Osgood asks curiously.  
“It’s just a word I wouldn’t have expected to be hearing from you.”  
“Oh.” Osgood’s shoulders fall a little. “Why?”  
“It’s just… so not you.”  
“Why?” Osgood can’t hide her disappointment.  
Kate’s smile vanishes quickly. “Did I offend you?”  
“No, I’m used to it.”   
Osgood starts walking but Kate takes her arm and makes her stop. “Used to what?”  
Osgood knows that engaging in this kind of conversations always ends with her dignity bruised. But Kate is softly rubbing her thumb on her arm, looking at her in a way that always makes Osgood feel like she matters, like she’s safe. “I don’t talk about sex, I don’t dress or act in a sexual way. People often mistake this for lack of interest or experience. I’m used to that. It’s not a problem, Kate.”   
“It is, if it’s me making this mistake. I’m sorry.” Osgood smiles and Kate smiles back, a little relieved. “Josh kissed you. I really hate being less perceptive than Josh Carter.”  
Osgood laughs, happy that Kate is at ease enough to joke. “He is, isn’t he? Though he picked up signals that weren’t for him to pick up.” When she realizes the implications of what just slipped from her mouth, Osgood pales.  
Kate doesn’t notice. That burning, shameful feeling that had been staying with her for weeks until it was clear that Osgood had turned down Josh is suddenly back again. “And who’s the lucky guy?” She says with a silly, high school cheerfulness that scratches her ears.  
“Guy?” Osgood’s is clearly confused, even more when she sees Kate tensing. “What’s wrong?”  
“Osgood.” Kate tries to understand how she could have possibly missed this, tries harder not to be angry at herself or the woman in front of her. “You never told me.”  
“Why would I? Everybody knows. Even in Geneva. The General wanted to set me up with…” Kate’s glare makes Osgood falter. “It’s in my personal file, Kate.” She adds lamely.  
“I don’t keep track of the file’s updates of the one person I trust blindly.” Kate says drily.  
Osgood can’t help basking in the compliment for a moment. “I’m sorry… I really thought you knew. But we never talk about boys and girls. Why would we? There’s so much more..” But Kate is distracted. “Are you sure it’s ok? You can’t even look at me.”  
Kate turns to Osgood and gives her a little nod. “Of course it is. I just need a cuppa. Or there’s a wife and three children at your house I don’t know about?”  
“Just the cat, and you know all about him.”  
They start walking again, both pensive, both with their hands in their pockets. “Osgood?”  
“Yes?”  
“Did you… did you read my file?” Kate could see her face turn a deep, familiar red.  
“Yes… Is that ok?”  
“It is.” Her voice warmer than she intended.

When they get to the door, Osgood’s thoughts move rapidly on another topic. “Um… are you Kate or Miss Stewart? Because if you’re Miss Stewart we’re about to have a problem.”  
“I’m the same person, Osgood. I can’t pretend you’re not taking experiments home against any protocol.”  
“So, this you noticed!” Osgood says incredulous. And then regrets it immediately. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.. Why didn’t you report it?”  
“Let’s say that Miss Stewart noticed and Kate let it go.”  
Osgood shows Kate into the living room and goes to the kitchen. When she comes back she finds Kate occupied in a staring contest with the cat, Red Shirt.  
“Don’t move, I’m winning.” Kate whispers.  
“I’m afraid he might be immune to your deadly glare.” The cat yawns and walks away. “See?”  
“You do know that yawning is a sign of repressed aggression? He was showing me his teeth.” Kate takes her cup and leans back on the couch.  
Osgood hovers nearby and enjoys the sight of Kate so relaxed, so different from work Kate. “Normal people are happy when they make a cat purr.”  
“Normal people… Do you know any?”  
“When I was younger. Didn’t like them much. Now I purposely avoid them.”  
Kate laughs and Osgood smiles, a little too proud for her accomplishment. And just for a moment Kate forgets all about UNIT, or aliens or that there’s even a word outside Osgood’s living room. “Are you going to sit down? Or are you trying to look down my shirt?”  
Osgood blushes furiously. “No, I…” But she starts wheezing and can’t complete the sentence.  
“Inhaler!” Kate immediately stands up putting hers and Osgood’s cup on the table. “I’m so sorry, I swear I wasn’t trying to kill you.”  
“And what…” Osgood finds her inhaler in her pocket and sprays it in her mouth. “What were you trying to do?”  
“I was joking…” Kate massages slowly Osgood back, not sure herself why she’d been so tactless. “Because before you said…”  
“That’s not…” Osgood tries to take a deep breath but fails. “…not something to joke about.”  
“You’re right and again, I’m sorry. But you weren’t looking down my shirt so it seemed quite safe…” Osgood’s eyes get even wider. “What? You weren’t…”  
“Not…” She feels her chest closing up. “Not today.”  
“Inhaler!” Kate’s voice is stern and commanding. Osgood takes another shot from her inhaler. “Again!” And Osgood does. “Now look at me. Short breaths. No talking until this is passed.”

Ten minutes later the cat is on the table watching them uncomfortably sitting on the sofa. Osgood is lost in a count of how many times she hasn’t behaved professionally with Kate, wondering if she’s never been caught only because Kate wasn’t paying attention, wondering if Kate will start from tomorrow. The cat jumps on the floor and Osgood startles. “I’m ok now.”  
“Are you sure?” Kate feels horribly guilty because she let her guard down for a second and it all went terribly wrong. “I can stay a little longer.”  
“No need but thank you.” She stands up and Kate follows her at the door.   
Osgood holds Kate’s coat and when she turns around Osgood finds a dash of courage. “I… I don’t want you to think that I don’t respect you or that… even if sometimes I… It doesn’t mean anything… It doesn’t change…”  
“I know.” Kate is in front of her again. Osgood’s eyes are full of worry and her glasses are slightly askew. Kate reaches out and puts them straight. Her hand lingers on Osgood’s skin. “Everything’s ok. But if you look at me like that I can’t leave.”  
“Like what?”  
“All scared and waiting.” Kate says softly.  
A small whimper leaves Osgood’s lips. “Waiting for what?”  
“This.” Kate closes the space between them and kisses her lightly. “Do you still want me to go?”  
Osgood’s brain shuts down. After a lifetime of incessant work. Fast and sharp, making her hurting and obsessive, making her necessary and brilliant. It just stops. Osgood sees someone else that’s not her kissing Kate hard. Taking off roughly Kate’s coat and jacket, pushing her against the door, biting down at her neck until she hears a cry. And finally her brain is on again. She walks back shocked. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”  
Kate is still leaning against the door, a little breathless, her shirt half out of her black slacks. “Isn’t that the point?”  
“But…” Osgood sucks at her lip in confusion. “Yes, generally speaking. I guess.”  
Kate holds her hand up and Osgood gingerly takes it. “What do you want?”  
It’s such an easy question, that Osgood wouldn’t need her brain to answering it. “Make you happy.”   
And it’s so profoundly true that Kate has to force herself not to take her in her arms, afraid that any sudden movement would just scare Osgood. “I’m always happy with you.” She steps slowly off the door and takes Osgood’s face between her hands. She kisses her deeply trying to convey all her calmness and passion and affection.   
Osgood turns on the light on the corridor and leaves the bedroom’s door open. When Kate adjusts to the semi-darkness she sees Osgood looking down with a little frown. “Do you want to leave these on a little longer?”  
Osgood shakes her head and wrinkles her nose when Kate removes her glasses to carefully put them on the bed table. She comes back and nips at her neck. Osgood sighs in what Kate thinks is content but her arms stay slack along her waist. “Are you with me?”  
“Yes. Yes, I am.” Osgood starts unbuttoning her own shirt but Kate’s hands stop her.  
“What is it?” Kate whispers. Osgood tries to kiss her but Kate pushes her delicately away. “What is it?” She asks again.  
“I’m just nervous.”  
“We don’t have to do anything… I’m sorry if I made you feel…”  
“It’s not that.” Osgood looks down again and this time Kate follows her gaze.  
“What’s in there?”  
“Nothing.” Her palms are sweaty and she rubs them on her jeans.  
“There must be something, you keep looking at your bed table”  
“It’s just… when I’m nervous… it calms me. But it doesn’t matter now, I just need a minute.”  
Kate squeezes her arm. “Whatever it is, if it calms you, it can’t be that terrible.” She crouches next the bed table. “Which drawer?”  
She doesn’t want Kate to know and she wants Kate to know everything. Give her every little, silliest, darkest part of her. “The last one.”  
“Oh.” Kate stares surprised at the ropes and ribbons all neatly rolled inside.  
“See? Now you think I’m crazy. Couldn’t we just have waited a minute?” Osgood kneels down and tries to close it but Kate doesn’t let her.  
“Does this calm you?”  
“Yes, sometimes. But I never… I just use them on me. It makes me less anxious somehow.”  
“Ok.” Kate takes a black ribbon and stands up. “Let’s do it.”  
“Really?” Osgood looks up surprised that Kate is not running out the door. And then something new comes, deep inside her, hot and liquid, when she finally realizes that Kate is in her room holding her secret in her hand.  
Kate groans lightly and brushes her fingers on her cheek. “But if you keep looking at me like this I don’t think we’ll ever get to the tying part.”  
Osgood unconsciously tilts her head and takes one of Kate’s fingers into her mouth. She hears Kate breath hitching and she rolls her tongue around it until it’s wet enough to slip in and out smoothly.  
“I see you’re already calmer.” Kate says with a broken voice.  
Osgood stands up and opens slowly Kate’s shirt. Kate starts to do the same but Osgood pushes away her hands, when she tries again Osgood stops her again.  
So, Kate lets her remove all her clothes with a patience she didn’t know she had. When she’s finally naked Osgood smiles and tells her how beautiful she is. Kate steps closer but Osgood takes her hand, the one closed in a fist. “Give it to me.”  
Kate blinks in confusion. “Why?”  
“Because I need it, you don’t.” Osgood states gently.  
“I thought you wanted me to…”   
Osgood tilts her head. “Would you?”  
“Of course.”  
She sighs happily. “Not tonight. Now, give me the ribbon, Kate.”   
Osgood’s voice is so quiet and steady that Kate is sure she’s never heard it like this. The tension in her fingers lessens and her hand opens before she can be sure she really wants this.  
“Thank you. Now lie down on the bed.”  
Kate watches Osgood taking off her jeans. She leaves on her boy brief and her shirt. She folds hers and Kate’s clothes on the armchair and when she turns Kate is still standing.   
“It’s not easy for you, is it?” Osgood runs her fingers on Kate’s arm and kisses her neck. “But I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” She sucks Kate’s lobe. “And after you can do whatever you want with me. You know how much I like to please you.”  
Kate makes a low, husky sound and Osgood kisses her. They fall on the bed and Osgood straddles her. She lets Kate touch her until her hands become too insistent and she fears she’ll lose control again. She pins Kate’s arms over her head. “Grab the bars on the bedpost.”  
Kate is caught up enough to comply and Osgood uses the ribbon to tie her. Then takes two others from the drawer, spreads her legs and ties her ankles.  
Osgood kneels on the bed and studies her work. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” She leans on Kate’s ear and whispers. “I want you to enjoy this. If you don’t, just tell me. I’m not going to blindfold you but close your eyes and don’t look.”  
Kate feels the bed move and light footsteps going out of the room. She tries the bindings more out of curiosity than to free herself. Wonders if the ribbon will leave a mark that she’ll have to cover tomorrow. Thinks about mundane stuff, anything that isn’t being tied up, alone, in someone else’s house.   
Osgood comes back and Kate’s almost sure that she’s kneeling at her right. Osgood touches her hip and Kate jumps but doesn’t say anything. She’s glad when the silence is interrupted by Osgood quiet voice.  
“This is different. This is not what I do to myself. I like to feel constricted. It can be similar to an asthma attack but I make it happen. It’s not sudden, it doesn’t hurt. It’s not my body controlling me, it’s the other way around. But I don’t want you to feel that. I just need not to be distracted. To look at you without losing myself. Does it have sense? Any of this?”  
Kate feels Osgood’s mouth hot on her skin, than something cold on her thigh, than her tongue again, cold and slowly hot again. Kate has been tied up before but she was young and careless. She did it because it seemed fun. This is not fun. Osgood is methodical, focused. Makes Kate’s body respond in a way she couldn’t think was possible. This is not fun, it’s so intense that’s almost painful.  
Osgood leans on her and her hair brushes Kate’s shoulder. “I already know your body. The biology, how much water there’s in it, how your heart beats, that you have no allergies. But can I make you wet? Can I make your heart beat faster? Your body is perfect, can I make it even more perfect? See, I don’t know your body at all.”  
Something drops around Kate’s navel, her hips jerks and Osgood’s hand keeps her down. Kate moans at the pressure.   
“Almost done.” Osgood murmurs in her ear.  
Osgood moves and Kate feels her settling between her legs. A minute passes and nothing happens. Kate breathes loudly, pushes her hips down making the bedpost clang against the wall, but it does nothing to alleviate her need. Osgood starts touching her with her palms open. Her ankles, her calves, her thighs, every inch of her body except where Kate wants it. Osgood’s hands are soft and possessive and Kate wriggles under them. She bites hard her lip until she can’t keep it any longer and says. “Please.”  
Osgood’s mouth is suddenly on her, licking and sucking. Everything is confused until her fingers are inside Kate, Osgood finds a rhythm and there’s no chaos anymore, just pleasure.

When Kate opens her eyes, Osgood is untying her hands. Her ankles are free and she closes her legs with a small whimper.   
“Hello.” Osgood smiles.  
Kate has expected her to be smug or confident. But it’s just Osgood again. Shy and curious.  
“Hello.” Kate massages her wrists and turns on her side to better look at her.  
“Everything… Um… Ok?”  
“Yes. It wasn’t… I thought it would be…”  
“Oh.” Osgood’s face falls. “You didn’t liked it.”  
“No, no. I did. I just imagined… you have all that ropes… I only thought it would be more…”  
“I didn’t considered appropriate to take it further.” Kate laughs at her seriousness and Osgood frowns. “What’s so funny.”  
“You. You are so funny. Come here.” Kate takes her down to kiss her. “You taste of caramel.”  
“I might have mixed my two favourite things.”  
“Which are?”  
“Caramel ice-cream and you.”  
“That explains why I’m so sticky.” Kate swallows Osgood’s apology with another kiss. She starts unbuttoning her shirt when her phone rings. And a second later Osgood’s.  
“This is better be the end of the word.” Kate mutters and gets off the bed to retrieve her phone from her coat in the hallway.

And it almost is the end of the word. It takes two days to resolve and Kate keeps smelling caramel because she never finds the time to shower. When it’s over and all that’s left is paperworks she finally steps in her office’s bathroom to clean up. When she gets out with a new change of clothes, Osgood knocks at the door. She gives her report and is about to leave when Kate calls her back.  
“Do you need something else, Ma’am?”  
“Glad you asked.” She smirks but Osgood keeps a straight face and Kate frowns. “I haven’t slept in three days so I might as well be imagining things here, but I’m pretty sure you fucked me.”  
“No, no I…” Osgood starts wheezing.  
“You’re not having an asthma attack!” Kate orders and immediately feels a bit foolish but Osgood calms down and she wonders why she never tried that before. “I didn’t mean to shout.” She says more gently. “I’m very tired. Why don’t we start again?”  
Osgood nods.  
“Come here.”  
Osgood walks to the desk.  
“This side, please.”   
Osgood turns around and stops in front of Kate’s chair.   
“So.” Kate takes her hand. “We slept together, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you regret it?”  
“No. But you do, obviously. I would if I were you. And you me.” Osgood adds to clarify.  
“I’m not you.”  
“I know! But if you were…”  
“You’re not making any sense and I was just so happy that I could take a shower, now you’re spoiling my mood.”  
“See. I’m an awful person.” Osgood has spent the last forty-eight hours fighting aliens and dissecting her actions in bed with Kate. Only to find herself overwhelmed by guilt, shame, worry and lust.  
“I’d like to take you home or at least to the couch but I’m afraid I’d fall asleep halfway. So this will have to do.” Kate takes one of the hoop on Osgood’s jeans and pulls her down on her lap. “That’s better.” She nips at her neck.  
“What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like? Shall we call the science department to help solving this mystery?” Kate gives her a bite and then licks her skin. Osgood moans. “Don’t you like it?”  
“I like it a bit too much.”  
“How much?” Kate smirks and Osgood kisses her. Kate opens Osgood’s cardigan and unbuttons her shirt. She trails lazy patterns on her breast. Osgood squirms and Kate finds the pressure on her lap quite enjoyable. “You’re waking me up.”  
“You have to be at Whitehall in five hours and thirty-five minutes. It takes you 25 minutes to go home and forty to get to Whitehall tomorrow. Plus an hour to get to bed and then get dressed in the morning. You’ll barely have three hours and a half to sleep as it is.”  
“I see you gave it a thought.”  
“You’re so grumpy when you don’t sleep.”  
“Grumpy?”  
Kate is so serious, Osgood is not sure anymore that this new status quo, whatever it is, gives her permission to joke. “I didn’t say grumpy. You probably misheard because you need to sleep.”  
“Now you’re questioning my hearing.”  
Osgood is beginning to panicking. “No, I…”  
Kate laughs and holds her closer. “You’re so cute when you blush. It makes me want to do bad things to you.”  
“Such as?” Osgood asks with a scientific curiosity about how this incredible woman could ever be interested in someone like her.  
“Are you gonna write an article about it? Never mind, just leave my name out.” Kate kisses her and her hand falls on Osgood jeans. She opens them and wonders if Osgood noticed because she’s not protesting. “Can I?” She says playing with the rim of her pants.  
“Mmm…”  
“I need you to say it.”  
“Yes.”  
It’s always a thin line between what Osgood wants and what she’s willing to do.  
“It’s not very romantic.” She offers again.  
“Kate, I’ve been waiting for two days, for years. I’ve played this exact scenario in my mind a million times. It’s as romantic as it gets, believe me.”  
Kate kisses her and her hand slips inside. Osgood is so wet, Kate forgets all about candles and soft music. There’s no place in the world she’d rather be.  
“So you’ve been thinking about this.” Her mouth trails down Osgood’s neck.  
“Yes.”  
“About me touching you. Fucking you.”  
“Many… Many times.”  
Kate knows that this admission is not meant to arouse her. It’s just Osgood telling the truth. Giving herself to Kate with an ease Kate will never have. And it turns her on a thousand times more.  
It’s so easy to make her come, the easiest thing Kate has ever done. Effortless like drinking water, natural like breathing. She’s never felt more alive.  
Osgood hides in the crease of her neck and murmurs against her skin the same word over and over until Kate finally hears it. “Again.”  
Kate kisses her because she’s always thought Osgood’s lips would be soft and she likes being right. “Stand up, darling.”  
“Do you… Do you want to go home?” Osgood asks leaving Kate’s lap. A little concerned but still too lost in what just happened to really be worried.  
“Not yet.” Kate pushes her jeans and pants down her thighs and kisses her again, this time because Osgood’s little gasp was irresistible.  
Kate presses with her body against Osgood’s until she’s leaning on the desk behind her.  
Then Osgood feels Kate’s fingers inside her and everything makes suddenly sense. Every choice she made, everything that happened to her. Everything led her here, to this exact moment of absolute perfection. She’ll tell Kate one day, she’ll explain to her and Kate will understand, she always does.  
Gradually this clarity fades, she slowly relinquishes control, lets Kate tell her what to do, what to feel. She can stop counting, stop worrying, she can finally rest. “You can.” Osgood whispers. “I promised, you can do whatever you want with me.”  
It takes a moment but Kate understands, of course she does. Maybe there’s a thin line between what Osgood is willing to do and what she wants but it’s not a line that stands between them. It never did. And it scares Kate like she’s never been scared in her life.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… It’s too much, I know.” Osgood mumbles, blushing and moving Kate’s fingers away.  
“No. It’s not.” Kate presses a kiss on Osgood’s mouth. “It’s not.” She says seriously and then a little smile curves her lips. She kisses her again, deeply this time, with intent, until Osgood is not tense anymore, until her hands are buried in Kate’s hair.   
“Turn around.” Kate knows what to do now. It might not be the best idea she’s ever had but she hopes there will be time to improve in the future. And when Osgood turns around and bends over the desk, what she sees in front of her helps her confidence.  
Kate touches her warm skin and pushes her shirt as high as she can. Then she takes her hands and pins them against Osgood’s small back. She listens to her breathing, making sure she’s ok. And it’s hard not getting carried away by her moans. Kate’s fingers brush on her skin until they find her entrance. She slowly starts fucking her, pushing deeper with her hips. She leans on Osgood enough to make her feel her presence but not laying on her. “Is this what you want?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, because I want it too.”

They’ve made it to the couch. It’s too late to go home anyway and Osgood has turned off the light after Kate has find a pillow and a blanket. They lay close on the small space.  
Kate’s arm is around Osgood’ shoulders. She’ll find a more comfortable position later. “I’m gonna take you to dinner tomorrow.”  
Osgood moves Kate’s shirt with her nose and kisses her skin. “Even if it’s not Friday?”  
“We can go on Friday as well.”  
“It wasn’t bad before, you know? I was already happy with you. But now is better.”  
Kate smiles and holds her tighter. “Yes, now is better.”


End file.
